justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 8
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5, Archive 6 and Archive 7 GMRE (talk) 13:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Pulau Berapi extraordinary find Hey GMRE... You know earlier where I said I found a Rocket Launcher on Pulau Berapi? Well, you are not going to believe what I say next. I found another one, as well as 2 Sniper Rifles as well, floating in mid-air. And you know a while back when I said I searched the island and didn't find a Grenade Launcher anywhere? I did find one now, and even more I found 2. One was at the place where some anonymous wiki contributor mentioned it with a golden tint or whatever. Oh well, sorry I stole your glory. So overall, there are 6 hidden weapons on this island total. I don't think any other place has this. The Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100 has a one rocket launcher in the temple and Pasir Hitam has a Rocket Launcher concealed within a box, but that is pretty much it. Fell free to double check for coordinates because screenshots are coming up soon. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 01:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Great job. GMRE (talk) 17:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) More visual updates + disabling blogs? Take a look at the Just Cause 2 Portal, tell me what you think of the contents section. If you like it, I'll be doing it for the JC1 and JC3 portals. If not, it can easily be removed. I think it looks really rather nice and adds some content to those barren pages. Would love some feedback on that. As for the other portion of my thoughts, I was wondering if we needed blogs anymore? With the forums being implemented, it's basically the same thing in two different spots except the forum posts are much easier to discuss on. Perhaps we leave the blogs enabled but only for news about the Just Cause series or important announcements. Blogs can be easily tailored to only show certain users blogs and that kind of thing, so this would be easy to do. Then again, forums are just as good as the blogs at doing this. Having both up for the same general usage seems pointless, does it not? Kronos Talk 21:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Portals: I don't use the portals, so I don't much care what they look like. Don't forget smaller screens and smartphones. Wikia has even added a special preview button for them. :Blogs: I can see how blogs are nolonger used, but disabling them is not a good idea, if it results in deleting existing blogs. Me, User:Norrlanning96 and possibly a few more people have a few of them that we'd probably miss. Would those pages have to be moved or something? GMRE (talk) 15:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing out the small screen issue, the page looks alright on mobile but has that annoying scroll bar on smaller monitors, I'll try to work that one out. And I'll also check to see if blog posts are deleted when the feature is disabled; if posts aren't deleted, I'm removing the blogs pronto. Kronos Talk 00:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::They aren't deleted, but they are inaccessible by regular means. -452 01:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? They'd still be accessible at Category:Blog posts, right? If not, they'll definitely have to be moved, or something. GMRE (talk) 16:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I mean the "User_blog" namespace is disabled, causing all pages in that namespace to be inaccessible via all normal means. I know of 3 tricks to access them, but they're far from "normal". :::::Turning it off doesn't delete anything, so you can turn it off and back on safely if you would like to turn it off for 5 minutes and see what happens for yourself. :::::Or, you can see it on my test wiki: WhatLinksHere, User_blog:452/test3, Blog:Recent_posts, Category:Blog_posts, Special:Contributions. Notice how on WhatLinksHere and Category:Blog_posts and Special:Contributions, it is ":452/test3" instead of "User_blog:452/test3", and that when you click on it, you are taken to "452/test3". :::::-452 16:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (edited to add Special:Contributions 16:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC)) That doesn't look too bad at all. All we'd have to do is post a notification about that on every blog owners talk page. Conveniently there's few. GMRE (talk) 17:21, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by "doesn't look too bad"? -452 17:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait, what content did your test blog have? GMRE (talk) 21:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::You said the blog can still be accessed and that only the link will seem not right. Can the blogs be accessed or not? ::Plan A: If the blogs can be accessed, disable them and provide links to creators talk pages. ::Plan B: Rename blogs to something else ("Username/Blog name") to make them immune to this and then disable the blogs. ::It's as simple as that, or am I still confused? GMRE (talk) 21:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I said "they are inaccessible by regular means", "all pages in that namespace to be inaccessible via all normal means", and "I know of 3 tricks to access them, but they're far from normal". :::I'' can access them, but I'll go as far as saying "''All regular users will not be able to access them at all", but other advanced users could probably figure it out. :::Re: "Wait, what content did your test blog have?" - Can you access my test blog? :::If you're set on disabling blogs but keeping the content accessible, Plan B would be the best course of action. But if you do this, people can still create their own pages like "up with the unlimited parachutes?" and add it to Category:Blog posts, so I don't think there's much point disabling them in the first place. But it's up to you whether you want to go to that effort. -452 22:02, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Just to clarify: they can not be accessed from Category:Blog posts. -452 22:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I guess there could be another way to handle this. There used to be a default community portal, or something like that that came with the wiki when it was made. I think I deleted it because at the time the only enabled community pages were talk pages and the article didn't make any sense for this wiki, only making it seem dead. Perhaps something of the sort could be recreated, but written in a way that's actually relevant to this wiki. That page could then provide a guide and links to all community pages and enabled features. Those community pages in turn should be linked to that. Seems like I'm inventing a bicycle here, if you know the saying. GMRE (talk) 22:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like you didn't quite get around to deleting it: Just_Cause_Wiki:Community_Portal. I also thought it was pretty generic, and just redirected the Saints_Row_Wiki:Community_Portal to the main page. :Updating it seems like a pretty good idea. -452 23:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So basically, take all relevant blog post information and shove it on the Community Portal? Yeah that could work. There are probably only 20 blog posts as it is. Kronos Talk 04:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well no, there's no need to shove all relevant info there. More like, make a heading for blogs and explain that Category:Blog posts lists them all and that the feature still works, but we encourage users to use the forums instead. Then another section could be for the forum and another section to point out talk pages and another section to mention admins and... I guess I'll get started to give a better idea. Then we can improve it. GMRE (talk) 13:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I've rewritten the Just Cause Wiki:Community Portal to something that's at least a little useful now. Feel free to make improvements. GMRE (talk) 14:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Oops. :/ Now that blogs are disabled. I rescued 3 of my own blogs and turned them into locked archives (for convenient future reference (because I could, don't ask questions)), but for some reason the comments got permanently deleted, even tho according to the move log some wiki bot moved comments to the archives talk page. That must be a broken feature, or something. I should have manually moved the comments myself and made them look like normal talk page entries. Also, I think I broke wikia. I wanted to see if the bot would restore the comments by undoing the renaming/moving of one blog, but that somehow turned that former blog into a . GMRE (talk) 15:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know the decision had been made to disable blogs, I thought you were just going to encourage users to use the forum instead. :It is not a broken feature, Special:Forum comments and blog comments are completely different things. Blog comments are the same as the "article comments" feature. (Also poll comments). Blog/Article/poll comments can be moved between each other. Special:Forum comments are "Thread" based, like message walls, and Thread comments cannot be moved, in or out. :You tried to move the blog post to the "Forum:" namespace, that's used by the old forum, Forum:Index, not the new forum, . :GMRE_archived_blog_-_Total_bullshit! is in the main namespace, it is not a "broken user account", the same thing happens with . -452 16:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I think you should clarify on Portal:Community that although the blogs are indeed listed, they are inaccessible. -452 16:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I did only encourage users to use the forum instead. Kronos did it. Also, thanks, but the article you linked is one that I specifically made to have an archive, because the blog content disappeared during one of the moves. It's just how I covered for the screw-up. :( I don't know what is, but un-moving the page linked me there. I'm sure this will seem like a funny story by 2017, but for now, can we just forget this happened? GMRE (talk) 16:48, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I linked to that one because you did. All of them are in the main namespace: "GMRE archived blog - JC2 fan fiction, GMRE archived blog - GTA IV and EfLC mods (PC), GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit!. :::I've worked out why it linked you there: You moved "Forum:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit! " to "User blog:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit!" instead of "User blog:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit!". The content of pages directly in the User blog: namespace (not a subpage) is not visible because those pages are normally blog listings. The content was still there, and could recover the content by moving "User blog:GMRE archived blog - Total bullshit!" to "User blog:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit!". Also, you should be able to recover the comments that way, except the comments won't display in any namespace which doesn't have comments enabled for it. -452 17:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::BTW, just with with Special:Contributions, anything after User_blog: is assumed to be a user name: User_blog:This_is_not_a_real_user -452 17:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I should have checked before I posted that - that was wrong. But because you moved the page there, Wikia automatically made it work like it was a user. -452 17:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I was right the first time, but it only works when blogs are enabled, for an example, see User_blog:This_is_not_a_real_user on my test wiki -452 17:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well that explains a few things. Also, I purposely moved them to the "main namespace" to make them immune to any blog shenanigans. So annoying when an attempt to fix something results in even more problems. GMRE (talk) 17:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It might be a better idea to move it to User:GMRE/archived blog - Total bullshit! instead, because because articles in the main namespace appear on various . -452 17:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I was actually just about to come back and do that. In fact I should actually probably just undo this whole mess. GMRE (talk) 17:28, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's done now. ...Or undone to be exact. GMRE (talk) 18:27, March 31, 2015 (UTC) U1 picture Hey GMRE... First of all I'm back after getting a new broadband link installed. You know on the U1 page where there is a pic of the nuclear missiles? There are words on the Russian and Japanese missile, although I can only make out 1 word and that is "boom" on the Russian one. Look towards the tops of the missile. Can you double check? JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, there's words. One black market mod allows the player to spawn the missiles any time. That would probably be the best way to see them in full detail. GMRE (talk) 14:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) JC2 fan fiction continuation Hey GMRE... You said your project on your blog the JC2 fan fiction is finished. Why does it say "to be continued" then? Besides, this storyline is actually pretty interesting, I personally like it, although the choice is still yours to make, what with you being admin and all. BTW, there is a extreme heat mod, there's a vid on Youtube. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqvXPqRVnIQ JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :It said "to be continued" because I didn't think I'd stop editing it the last time I edited. I'd like to continue it, but I really don't have the time. GTA V is gonna come to PC in a few more weeks and that's gonna take up nearly all my free time for a while and Just Cause 3 will be out at the end of the year, so it's unlikely that I'll continue JC2 fiction. GMRE (talk) 19:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I know about the mod. I tried one such mod once, but it was lame, because there was almost no civilians in the game. Thanks for liking my fiction. GMRE (talk) 19:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Pictures Hey GMRE... Okay so it was I who uploaded all the pictures. Frankly I don't get what is going on with all the police department/coast guard thingamajig. If there was a coast guard boat I would've noticed words. But there are no words at all, or at least on the PC, and I have a PC, but I don't know if there are words on other gaming consoles. So perhaps that's whats confusing me and frankly that's creating a lot of tornados in my brain. JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 03:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I have the PC version too. I probably wasn't even a member of this wiki when I saw it. At the time I didn't think it was important. The vehicle does exist, it's just very very rare. There's no point in specifically driving around the sea, looking for it. That would waste too much time. Let's just get a picture when/if we see one. GMRE (talk) 10:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Picture "discrepancy" Hey GMRE... Ya know on the Lance FDL page where there is a picture of it on display during Some Enchanted Evening? Those are not Lance FDLs, those are Barclay Phantoms. I had to zoom in to see the difference. And ya know why I'm asking? Because I just did that mission and I searched everywhere. It is not there. Please fix that... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 23:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for reporting. GMRE (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Primary tasks? So, firstly you might notice I have changed my name. "Saddex" is the username I use on basically every site on the internet now, if available. The problem is that it wasn't here on Wikia. I added "productions" to it because I am a video producer and my channel is the most significant bearer of that name. I still have my signature and if you direct someone towards me, you should use "Saddex". This might take a while to get used to. Anyway, what do you suggest me to do primarily? The task list is obviously useful, so I think I will get some HD images, but if you suggest something else, that might be a more important task. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:21, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) :You were using "Saddex" on your signatures for a while, so I'm already used to it. And I can't really think of anything like that. If I could think of anything, I'd do it myself. I guess you could concentrate on your exams and keep your eye out for JC3 news. I didn't tell you what to do before your vacation either. GMRE (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC)